Wrong Capsule
by MarCent.Cho KM
Summary: "Ingat Ryeowook ssi, kapsul dengan bungkusan merah adalah obat milik Park ssi, lalu kapsul dengan bungkusan hijau adalah obat milik pasien Lee." — Perintah awal itulah yang mengantarkan Cho Kyuhyun pada malapetaka paling menggairahkan bernama Lee Sungmin! / KyuMin / OS / Rated-M - Bit-NC! / DLDR! / RnR only if u want to, okay? :) /


_"Ingat Ryeowook ssi, kapsul dengan bungkusan merah adalah obat milik Park ssi, lalu kapsul dengan bungkusan hijau adalah obat milik pasien Lee."_

...

Perintah itulah yang mengantarkan Cho Kyuhyun pada malapetaka paling menggairahkan bernama Lee Sungmin.

...

* * *

**.**

**WRONG CAPSULE**

**by.**

**Marcent Cho**

**...**

**KyuMin**

******Romace, AU, etc.**

**Oneshoot**

**Rated-M**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**...**

...**Don't Like Don't Read, Please…**

**^^~Say NO to Plagiat, Okay?~^^**

**...**

**HAPPY READING**

**...**

**.**

_**Seoul Hospital - 09:11 KST**_

_**Nurse's Room 216**_

**.**

"...aku tidak mau kedua obat kapsul ini sampai tertukar, kau mengerti kan, Ryeowook _ssi_? Aku harus segera pergi untuk mengurus beberapa berkas pasien."

Dokter muda berlabel " " itu menatap tegas pegawai baru _Seoul Hospital_ tempatnya bekerja. Kim Ryeowook adalah perawat baru disini, _namja_ itu baru sekitar tiga hari bekerja. Sesungguhya dokter dengan nama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak mau menitipkan obat pada sembarang orang, apalagi pada perawat baru. Terlebih, kalau obatnya sampai tertukar maka akan terjadi hal yang membahayakan...khusus-nya untuk pasien Lee. Salahkan _appa_-nya yang tiba-tiba ada urusan dan menyerahkan masalah pasien itu padanya. Padahal pasien Lee itu adalah pasien _appa_-nya, tapi kenapa harus jadi dia yang mengurus analasis pasien dan menentukan obat untuk orang tersebut.

Dan syukurlah Cho Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ yang jenius, maka tugas dadakan pun dapat ia selesaikan dengan baik..

"N-_ne_, _algaesseumnida _Cho _uisanim_." Ryeowook membungkukkan tubuhnya gugup, tangannya sedikit gemetar saat menerima dua bungkusan dari tangan Kyuhyun. Ia sudah sering diberitahu betapa tegasnya dokter muda ini, sungguh berbeda dengan _appa_-nya yang banyak tersenyum pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.. anaknya ini justru terkesan dingin dan jarang tersenyum.

_Ini amanat, Wookie, kau harus bisa melaksakan tugas semudah ini! Hwaiting! _Semangat _namja _manis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

...

_Apa aku belum bilang betapa polosnya namja ini? Ah ya mungkin belum.. tapi percayalah, nanti kepolosannya lah yang membawa masalah besar bagi namja dihadapannya._

...

"Baiklah, kau kutinggal dulu. Pasien Lee mungkin akan datang," Kyuhyun menatap arlojinya, "Sekitar 15 menit lagi. Ia sudah membuat _appointment_ sejak kemarin dengan _appa_-ku, jadi saat dia datang kau harus segera memberikan obat dengan bungkusan hijau, kau mengerti? Yang bungkusnya hijau." Kyuhyun semakin menekan _namja_ polos dihadapannya, membuat Ryeowook menelan bulat-bulat rasa gugupnya. "Aku akan selesai mungkin dalam waktu sekitar 30 menit, setelah aku kembali kau sudah harus menyerahkan laporan pasien untuk kuperiksa hari ini."

Setelah kalimat terakhirnya, Kyuhyun pun membalikan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ryeowook masih terpaku ditempatnya. Otaknya terus melafalkan, _'merah untuk Park, hijau untuk Lee' _begitu terus seterusnya.

"_Aish_, lagipula kenapa kedua obat ini tidak diberi label saja, jadi kan aku tidak perlu mengingat hal-hal kecil seperti ini! Aneh.." kesalnya sambil memasukan kedua bungkusan itu kedalam lemari kerjanya.

_Tidakah ia menyadari kalau ia sampai tidak bisa mengingat hal kecil seperti itu, justru ia lah yang aneh?_

Oia, dia _namja_ polos, ingat?

Entah siapa yang menerimanya jadi perawat -_-

**.**

**...**

**KyuMin**

**...**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ manis tampak memasuki _lobby_ rumah sakit. Jaket _hoodie_-nya yang kebesaran ditubuhnya membuat ia tampak lucu, _namja_ ini bahkan terlampau imut untuk ukuran seorang _namja_. Bahkan tak jarang beberapa pasang mata, tak perduli _namja_ atau _yeoja_, akan secara refleks menoleh padanya. Hanya saja _namja_ ini tidak begitu mengerti kenapa banyak yang memperhatikannya.

_Namja polos bertambah satu lagi.._

"Pe-permisi.." ucapnya pada sang resepsionis,

"_Ne_? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" _yeoja_ ber_tag_ Kang Ji-eun itu tersenyum simpul.

"Maaf, saya Lee Sungmin. Sa-saya sudah membuat janji dengan Cho Hangeng _uisanim_, ia bilang saya bisa mendapatkan obatku hari ini."

Ji-eun mengangguk pelan. "Baik, biar saya periksa terlebih dahulu." perkataannya diangguki oleh Sungmin. "Ah iya, namamu ada dalam daftar _appointment_. Silakan ke gedung barat dan temui perawat Kim Ryeowook diruang 216, disini tertulis kalau obat pesananmu dititipkan olehnya. Cho _uisanim_ sedang ada urusan penting."

Sungmin pun mengucapkan terimakasih pada Ji-eun sebelum akhiirnya membalikan tubuhnya menuju ruangan yang telah diberitahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

_**Nurse's Room 216**_

**.**

"Aah iya, tadi Cho Kyuhyun _uisanim_ menitipkan obat padaku untuk pasien Lee dan Park _ssi_." Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya sembari membuka lemari kerjanya untuk mengambil dua bungkus kapsul.

Sungmin menyerngit. "Cho Kyuhyun? Bukankah yang selalu memeriksaku adalah Cho Hangeng _uisanim_?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"_Ne_ memang, tapi yang menganalisis data pemeriksaanmu adalah Cho Kyuhyun _uisanim_. Hangeng _uisanim _dan Kyuhyun _uisanim_ adalah ayah dan anak, jadi tidak jarang mereka bekerja sama dalam menyembuhkan pasien."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, mulutnya membentuk huruf O sempurna.

"Ah iya, tunggu? Boleh aku tahu apa penyakitmu?"

"Eh?" Sungmin sedikit terkaget, "Ahh, a-aku menderita anemia sejak lahir, makanya aku rutin melakukan pemeriksaan darah ataupun membeli kapsul penambah darah.."

"Ahh~ penyakit kekurangan darah, berarti obatmu yang ini!" ucapnya riang sambil menyerahkan salah satu bungkusan kapsul ditangannya.

Tanpa rasa curiga Sungmin menerimanya. "_Gamsahamnida_, Ryeowook _ssi_." ia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan bungkusan kapsul obat untuk dibawa kekasir.

Sepeninggal Sungmin sang perawat _namja_ itu menghembuskan napasnya lega. Paling tidak ia sudah menjalankan salah satu amanatnya, berarti tugasnya tinggal satu lagi. Sambil bersiul ia memasukkan kembali kapsul obat berbungkus **HIJAU** kedalam lemari kerjanya.

"Darah warnanya merah, berarti aku tidak salahkan memberikan obat?" ucapnya ringan.

Sepertinya ia tidak paham bahwa ada juga hal-hal yang tidak bisa diputuskan hanya dengan analisis singkat, terlebih masalah penyakit dengan obat penyembuhnya. Ini khusus untuk orang yang lupa tentang amanat penting.

_Dia namja polos, kalau kau lupa..._

**.**

**Wrong Capsule**

**KM**

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang gedung barat, ternyata tugasnya selesai lebih lama dari yang ia harapkan. Langkahnya berhenti didepan ruang perawat 216. Lengannya pun terulur dan membuka pintu putih kaca dihadapannya.

**Cklek.**

"Ryeowook _ssi_, apa kau masih menyimpan obat kapsul milik Park _ssi_? Ternyata beliau akan mengambilnya besok, jadi biar aku yang menyimpannya. Aku akan memberikannya saat beliau selesai melakukan _check _pemeriksaan rutin."

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan patuh. "_Ne_, obat milik Park _ssi _masih saya simpan. Mohon tunggu sebentar, Cho _uisanim_." ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dari lemari kaca menuju meja kerjanya, membuka laci paling atas dan mengeluarkan bungsusan hijau yang diyakini sebagai bungkusan obat kapsul.

"Ng?" seketika Kyuhyun menyerngit saat melihat perawat baru itu hanya mengeluarkan bungkusan berwarna hijau. "Apa Park _ssi _sudah mengambil obatnya? Kau bilang kau menyimpan obat milik beliau." Kyuhyun menatap bingung perawat bertubuh mungil itu. Otak jeniusnya sesungguhnya sedang menduga-duga hal buruk, namun dengan segera ia menepisnya. _Ia hanya tidak mau berprasangka buruk terhadap orang lain._

"Eh? Bungkus kapsul berwarna hijau bukannya milik Park _ssi_? Tadi yang datang dan mengambil obat adalah pasien Lee, dia bilang dia mempunyai penyakit anemia. Lalu karena anemia artinya kekurangan darah yang berwarna merah, jadi aku menyerahkan bungkusan merah itu padanya. Aku tidak salah kan, _uisanim_?" mata bulat kecil Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjap lugu, ia masih yakin dengan dengan pendapatnya sendiri.

_Sedangkan Kyuhyun?_

Dia kini menyadari prasangka buruknya memang menjadi nyata.

Sekali lagi ia penasaran.. orang bodoh mana yang merekrut _namja _mungil _over-innocent _didepannya ini menjadi seorang perawat!

Ah tidak, yang bodoh adalah dirinya...kenapa ia malah memutuskan untuk menitipkan kedua obat kapsul itu pada perawat baru dengan segala kepolosannya.

_Nikmati saja kesialanmu, Cho Kyuhyun!_

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

_**Apartment Room 137**_

**.**

Disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang. Menatap salah satu pintu dilantai tiga gedung apartemen sederhana yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia harus secepatnya menukar obat tersebut atau akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, untunglah Park _ssi _akan mengambil obatnya besok. _Ani_! Ini bukan untung! Bukankah obat yang tertukar itu sudah berada ditangan _namja_ yang menjadi pasien _appa_-nya. Entah bagaimana nasibnya kalau ia dituduh melakukan mal praktek akibat kesalahan memberikan obat pada pasien?! Hihh... Kyuhyun merinding membayangkan dirinya harus mendekam dibalik jeruji besi.

"Aku harus cepat melakukan ini!" teriaknya sembari menutup mobil _sport _merah metaliknya. Bertanya kenapa seorang dokter memiliki mobil keren nan mahal itu? _Pertama_, ia dokter dengan gaji besar. _Kedua_, dia masih muda okay?

Jadi tidak masalah bukan?

_Kembali kecerita.._

Kyuhyun menekan bel yang berada disamping pintu itu dan menunggu dengan was-was. Kakinya ia hentakan dengan cepat, ini masalah darurat.. karena obat milik Park _ssi _adalah obat pe—

**Cklek.**

Lamuman Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat seorang _namja_ manis menegokan kepalanya dari balik pintu, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya.

"_Nuguseyo_?"

**Deg.**

Kyuhyun tidak menampik, _namja_ dihadapannya benar-benar manis. Kalau bukan karena data yang diberikan _appa_-nya, mungkin ia akan mengira kalau pasien ini adalah seorang _yeoja_. _YA_, Cho! Ini bukannya mengagumi kemanisan pasien! Jangan urusi hal yang lain dahulu, ada hal yang lebih penting saat ini!

"E-a-ah.. _eung jeosonghamnida_, maaf aku mengganggumu. Tapi apa kau adalah Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya gugup.

"_Ne_, aku Lee Sungmin. _Nuguseyo_?" tanya Sungmin gugup. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia dikunjungi oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Ah iya, Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. Aku yang mnegurusi masalah obat anemia-mu."

Mendengar nama itu Sungmin langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya. _Kalau tidak salah ingat, Cho Hangeng dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah ayah-anak kan?_

"Aaahh _mianhae_, silahkan masuk Cho Kyuhyun _uisanim_. Maaf aku tidak segera mengajakmu masuk. Cho Hangeng adalah ayahmu, benar bukan?" senyum Sungmin merekah dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Meski sedikit canggung, tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun tetap masuk kedalam sana. Padahal seharusnya ia langsung kepermasalahan inti, tapi entahlah...pikiran _namja_ tampan ini sepertinya sedang tidak bekerja dengan baik. Entah karena apa?

"Ma-maaf mengganggumu Sungmin _ssi_.."

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "_Ani_, sama sekali tidak, justru aku yang banyak berhutang budi dengan Cho Hangeng _uisanim_. Ia selalu membantu masalah pengobatanku, ayahmu orang yang baik." senyum lebar Sungmin semakin menambah kadar imutnya.

Dan Kyuhyun dibuat tak berkutik oleh senyum itu.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, ada apa kau kesini Kyuhyun _ssi_?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka kini sudah berada diruang tamu dengan Sungmin yang meletakan secangkir teh hangat kehadapan Kyuhyun.

Seolah teringat tujuan awalnya, Kyuhyun langsung menepuk keningnya dan mengumpat pelan. "Ah, hampir saja lupa. Sungmin _ssi_, apa kau tadi datang kerumah sakit untuk memngambil obat anemia-mu?"

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerjap pelan, lalu mengangguk samar. "_Ne_ aku kesana, dan yang memberikanku obat adalah perawat bernama Kim Ryeowook."

"Lalu...apa obat yang perawat itu berikan adalah bungkusan kapsul berwarna merah?"

Sekali lagi Sungmin mengangguk.

"Dan," Kyuhyun menelan saliva-nya takut, ini pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin ia dapatkan anggukan dari _namja_ dihadapannya. "Apakah kau sudah meminum dua kapsul obatnya sesuai dengan anjuran dokter?"

Mulut Sungmin terbuka menampakan raut kaget, namun setelahnya ia menundukan kepalanya sedih. "Belum Kyuhyun _ssi_, aku belum meminum dua kapsul obatnya." ucapnya sedih.

Kali ini Kyuhyun lah yang menampakan raut bahagia. Ini jawaban yang paling ingin dia dengar. _Syukurlah, thanks God! Sesuai janjiku, aku akan lebih sering ke gereja untuk berdoa dan mengucap syukur pada-Mu setiap hari!_ Batinnya penuh rasa senang.

"Ah tidak masalah Sungmin _ssi_, justru aku datang kesini karena aku ingin mengambil obat itu. Obat milikmu dan obat milik pasien lain tertukar, sepertinya perawat Kim melakukan sedikit salah perkiraan. Jadi.. _eung_, bolehkah aku meminta obatnya sekarang? Aku sudah membawa obatmu yang sebenarnya." Kyuhyun merogoh saku kemeja garis birunya, mengeluarkan bungkusan hijau berisikan obat kapsul anemia Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar Kyuhyun _ssi_. Obatnya ada didalam kamarku." ia pun memabangunkan diri dari _sofa single_ yang tadi didudukinya.

Setelah mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur yang tidak begitu jauh dari ruang tamu. Saat sampai didepan pintu kamar, seperti teringat sesuatu Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Anu Kyuhyun _ssi_, apakah obat itu akan memberi dampak buruk jika aku meminumnya? Sebenarnya itu obat apa?"

Kyuhyun sedikit bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Baiklah, sebenarnya obat itu adalah obat penambah gairah vitalitas untuk pria! Park _ssi _adalah duda yang baru saja menikah kembali dengan istrinya yang berumur belasan tahun dibawahnya. Untuk itulah ia berkonsultasi dengan _appa_-nya agar ia dapat memuaskan istri mudanya itu diumurnya yang tak lagi muda, _appa_-nya pun menyarankan obat peningkat libido tersebut. Kata pasarannya, obat perangsang. Lalu kalau kalian bertanya mengenai masalah _check_ kesehatan rutin Park _ssi _besok.. itu hanya periksa gula darah biasa saja, tak ada hubungannya degan obat kapsul itu.

"Kyuhyun _ssi_?" Sungmin yang tak mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara.

Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak.. tidak akan menimbulkan efek samping apa-apa pada penyakitmu, memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu Sungmin _ssi_?"

"Ahh.. syukurlah~ soalnya aku—"

**DEG!**

**Bruk!**

"SUNGMIN _SSI_!" melihat tubuh Sungmin yang tiba-tiba ambruk, Kyuhyun dengan sigap berlari menghampirinya.

**Greb!**

"Sungmin _ssi_?! Sungmin _ssi_! _Gwaenchanayo_?!"

**Puk puk puk.**

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pipi gembil Sungmin, ia mengira kesehatan Sungmin nge-_drop_ karena ia belum meminum obat anemia-nya. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin kembali kemeja ruang tamu untuk mengambil obat Sungmin, samar-samar ia mendengar rintihan tertahan.

"Ahhhss panasss...Kyuh-hhyun ssihh, panaassh..."

**Deg deg!**

_Oh tidak, jangan bilang..._

"Ahh kenapa tubuhku panass sekalihh~~?" Sungmin mencengkeram bajunya, menarik-nariknya seolah ingin merobeknya dari tubuhnya.

**Glek.**

Kyuhyun menelan saliva lambat-lambat.

_Ohh ini sungguh pertanda buruk._

Sebelum sibuk menduga-duga, Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin ala _bridal_ dan membawanya kedalam kamar dihadapannya. Meski sebelumnya agak sulit tapi Kyuhyun berhasil menidurkan Sungmin di _single-bed_ kamar dengan dominasi pink dan biru itu.

"Ssh ahh panasshh.." Sungmin masih meracau sambil meronta, tangannya sibuk menarik-narik celana dan jaket _hoodie_-nya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan gugup. Sesungguhnya ia tahu cara yang paling ampuh untuh menghilangkan rasa panas Sungmin, tapi caranya itu agak-

"Ahh Kyuhh panasssh...tubuhkuhh pannas, Kyuhhnn..."

_**ARGGH!**_

_Persetan dengan norma, ini sudah menyangkut kesehatan pasiennya!_

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun membuka jaket _hoodie_ Sungmin, membuatnya dapat melihat jelas keindahan tubuh putih mulus dihadapannya. Kyuhyun kembali menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Ahh masih panas, Kyuhh~ panasshh..." dan serangan mematikan itu Kyuhyun dapatkan dari Sungmin, _aegyo attack_! Ditambah kondisinya sekarang.. entah nasib Kyuhyun sedang sial atau beruntung -_-

Kali ini dengan tangan yang agak bergetar Kyuhyun beralih pada celana selutut kebesaran Sungmin, meski kebesaran ia masih dapat melihat tonjolan yang menggembung dari balik sana. Kalau calana ini dibuka, maka bisa dipastikan ia dapat melihat apa yang ada dibalik gembungan ini.. tapi ia tidak mau disangka melakukan pelecehan seksual pada pasiennya sendiri, sudah cukup suit saat ia membuka pakaian atas Sungmin.. kalau sekarang ia...

Dan ditengah pergumulan batin antara _Angel-Evil_ dalam hati Kyuhyun-

"Sakitth ahh panassh.. Kyuhhnieeh ahh panassh Kyuhh~~"

..._sang Evil pun memenangkan pertarungan batinnya._

Jemari panjang Kyuhyun langsung menarik celana Sungmin, celana selutut itu sekaligus dengan dalamannya. Setelah membuangnya kesembarang arah, Kyuhyun menatap kembali kearah Sungmin.

**Deg deg deg.**

**Deg deg.**

Degupan jantung Kyuhyun sudah seperti ratusan kembang api! Bagaimana jantung Kyuhyun tidak berdegup, yang ada dihadapannya ini benar-benar tubuh yang ranum! Tubuh mulus itu menggeliat dengan kesan _erotis_, dengan dalih terasa panas tubuh itu bergerak-gerak diselingi erangan.

_Baik, ini demi pasien Cho. Ingat, ini demi pasien._

_Angel-Evil_ dalam tubuhnya sedang melakukan berkoalisi rupanya. _Angel _merasa menang karena niat awal Kyuhyun melepaskan seluruh pakaian memang untuk membantu pasien-nya, sedangkan _Evil_ merasa menang karena menurutnya akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa menatap tubuh indah ini.

Kyuhyun kembali menimbang-nimbang sampai tatapan matanya kini mengarah pada sebungkus kapsul yang telah berkurang satu. Ah.. jadi Lee Sungmin meminumnya? Bukankah tadi dia bilang... ah! Kyuhyun bertanya _'apakah kau sudah meminum dua kapsul obatnya sesuai dengan anjuran dokter?'_, dan Sungmin menjawab belum karena nyatanya yang ia minum bukanlah dua kapsul tapi hanya satu! Jadi memang tidak ada yang salah dengan jawaban Sungmin, namun tetap saja itu akan memberikan dampak pada tubuh Sungmin. Lalu, yang jadi masalahnya sekarang adalah-

"Ahhhhhh Kyuhhhnieh panassh~~"

_Grrrrr.. ini demi pasien!_

**Greb!**

"AHHH!"

Kyuhyun langsung mengurut pelan junior yang tengah mengacung hebat itu. Memijitnya pelan sambil terus-terusan menahan saliva-nya, junior ini sungguh terasa pas digenggaman jari-jarinya. Kyuhyun menambah sedikit tempo pijatannya.

"Ah ah ah Kyuhh! Le-lebih cepatt kumohonnnh~ ah ahhh!" Sungmin melebarkan kedua kakinya, membuat Kyuhyun dengan secara jelas dapat melihat lubang Sungmin yang kemerahan dan berkedut hebat.

**Glek!**

_Ya Tuhan.. aku sedang berada diantara surga dan neraka...T_T_ batinnya pilu.

"Ah ah ahh! F-_faster _Kyuhhh~~!"

Kyuhyun pun kini semakin mempercepat tempo pijatannya. Dan remasannya berubah menjadi kocokan.

"AH AHH AHHH! KYUHHH!"

Segala yang dilakukan Sungmin membawa efek yang begitu besar di pergulatan batin dalam diri Cho Kyuhyun, sang setan dalam tubuh Kyuhyun pun semakin mendominasi. Kini tangannya bahkan mulai meminkan _twinsball_ yang berada dihadapannya, membuat Sungmin semakin belingsatan dan melonjak-lonjak akibat kenikmatan yang dirasanya.

"Kyuhh panasshh.." tangan Sungmin bergerak kebawah, hendak menyentuh lubang analnya.. namun secara refleks Kyuhyun menepisnya, entah dorongan dari mana ia sekarang malah memajukan wajahnya kearah lubang yang sedang berkedut hebat itu. Dan...

**Slrruuupp slruup!**

"HYAHHH KYUHHHHHNIEHH AHHH!"

Geliatan Sungmin semakin menggila mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba dari lidah panjang Kyuhyun dibawah sana. Daging tak bertulang itu terasa membasahi dinding-dinding lubangnya. _Ini sangat...ohhh nikmatt! _Batinnya.

**Srluuuppp!**

"AAHHHHHSS! AH! Kyuhhhh~~"

Sungmin dapat merasakan lidah panjang nan basah itu sekarang sudah memasuki lubang senggamanya, rasa nikmat semakin menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Ahh Kyuhh...kuhh-ahhhs kulum Kyuhh..." racau Sungmin.

Mengerti maksud Sungmin, kini jamahan mulutnya berpindah menuju kedutan daging yang sedang mengeras itu. Dalam sekali tangkap Kyuhyun langsung melahap junior yang tak lebih besar darinya itu secara bulat-bulat.

"Ooohhhs!"

Kyuhyun memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, menggenjot junior mungil itu dengan mulut lihainya. Rongganya yang hangat membuat sensasi yang dirasa Sungmin semakin meninggi. Selagi menggenjot dengan mulut, Kyuhyun menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menaikan sedikit pinggul Sungmin. Wajah tampannya kini sudah sejajar dengan selangkangan Sungmin, dan ia semakin menambah kecepatan kulumannya. Jari jemari tangan kirinya pun ikut bergerak dan menuju lubang yang minta diisi itu. Jari tengahnya perlahan masuk. Merasa masih cukup ia pun langsung menambahkan dua jarinya, hingga tiga jari kini sudah masuk dengan sempurna dilubang yang terasa panas dan seakan menyedot paksa ketiga jari kurusnya.

"Ssshh..." Kyuhyun menggeram dalam kulumannya, remasan dinding lubang Sungmin semakin membuatnya gila. Tanpa sadar ia sudah membayangkan kalau yang berada didalam lubang hangat itu bukanlah jarinya, melainkan sang _'Cho Junior'_. Dan bayangannya itu meningkatkan rasa panas dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, membuatnya semakin cepat mengulum junior Sungmin seirama dengan tusukan demi tusukan jari didalam tubuh Sungmin.

"Oh oh ohh Kyuhh akuuhh...ahhh!"

Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan sesuatu yang tengah ia kulum kini berdenyut dalam rongganya. Dapat dirasanya juga sedikit cairan asin diujung saliva-nya. _Ini cairan Pre-cum. Berarti sedikit lagi.._ batinnya sembari meningkatkan tempo permainan mulut dan ketiga jarinya. Peluh keringat sudah membanjiri wajah Kyuhyun, ia tidak mau berdusta...tapi apa yang dilakukannya sekarang memang sangat nikmat..

"Ahhh Kyuhhh akuuh tidakk kuattt...ahh!"

_Dan,.._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Crot!**

Cairan putih kental itu dengan cepat Kyuhyun telan habis tanpa tersisa.

"Hah hah hah... hahhh..." napas Sungmin memburu. Faktor lelah pun membawanya pada rasa kantuk, matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terpejam erat. Sungmin tertidur dengan tenang dikasur, tidak memikirkan tubuhnya yang masih tak terbungkus benang apapun. Bahkan tak menghiraukan _namja_ yang sedang menurunkan pinggulnya kekasur dengan perlahan.

**Slreuupp..**

Kyuhyun menjilati seluruh cairan yang masih berada disela bibirnya, bahkan ketiga jari kirinya pun ia jilat dengan perlahan. Tak terbesit sama sekali perasaan jijik,

_Ini justru...nikmat._

**.**

**.**

**Wrong Capsule**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**NEXT DAY**

_**Nurse's Room 216**_

**.**

_Namja_ berperawakan mungil dengan seragam perawat putihnya itu kini tengah termenung dengan perasaan bingung, ada yang aneh dengan atasannya. Anak dari Cho Hangeng _uisanim_ secara tiba-tiba bersikap berbeda padanya, dan itu terjadi sejak ia datang kerumah sakit pagi ini.

**...**

_"Selamat pagi, Ryeowook ssi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."_

_"Ah, apa kau sudah sarapan? Kalau belum, aku akan memesankan sarapan enak untukmu, Ryeowook ssi!"_

_"Semangat lah bekerja Ryeowook ssi, kau pasti bisa! Hwaiting!"_

**...**

Serta banyak lagi kalimat yang ia rasa aneh. Padahal ia kira ia akan segera dipecat karena telah membuat kesalahan akibat keteledorannya, ia kira pun Cho Kyuhyun _uisanim_ akan memarahinya habis-habisan hari ini karena kesalahan fatalnya. Lebih parah, mengusirnya secara kasar. Sungguh, ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya kemarin. Ia merasa bersalah telah memberikan obat perangsang kepada Sungmin yang notabene memiliki penyakit anemia. Meski obat perangsang tak memberi pengaruh buruk pada kesehatan Sungmin, tapi kan-

**Cklek.**

"Ryeowook _ssi_, apa kau sudah makan siang? Kalau belum ayo ikut aku, biar aku yang mentraktirmu makanan paling enak!"

_Nah kan, mulai lagi._

Sesunggunya Ryeowook akan merasa lebih wajar jika melihat orang ini bersikap angkuh, kalau perlu mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas untuknya. Itu masih dapat Ryeowook terima dengan senang hati. Namun kalau melihatnya yang sekarang...

**Glek!**—Ryeowook menelan berat saliva-nya.

Cho Kyuhyun dalam _mode_ ramah itu sangat terlihat...menyeramkan..

_Besok aku akan langsung resign dari ini, hiks hiks.. _batinnya pilu.

_Poor Wookie~_

TT^TT

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Wrong Capsule_**

**THE END**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N ::**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh gak mau ngomong apa-apa~~ /run away/

Ini dibuat cuma sebentar jadi agk aneh, mianhae neeeeee *kedip-kedip*

.

.

Jja, just gimme a **R.E.V.I.E.W** only if u want~ ^O^/


End file.
